Camping Trip
by Smiling Moon
Summary: Originally, she attented it to protect the girls. Yet, she never knew she would be following Usui's plans. Pls. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama. Praise Fujiwara Hiro for making 50 chapters (with possibly 40 pages per chapter) and an anime that is frame by frame drawn. I love you Fujiwara-senpai! Yet, I still don't own it, 'kay?**

**Camping [Chapter 1: To the Woods]**

"Hai. Please wait here as I get your order, Goshujin-sama." Misaki said to the customer as she bowed. Then she headed towards the kitchen to tell Usui the order.

"Usui, table 5 asks for omelette rice." She said as she peeked through the curtain and entered.

"Got it. And Ayuzawa... Are you going to that camping trip?" Usui asked her about the trip that he was planning to go if she does.

"Umm... I guess not. I'll be busy around the student council, so I have no time to attend. Now hurry up with that order!"

"Oh, I see. So you won't be coming..." he replied, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"No, I'm not."

"Ah. Anyway, here's that omelette rice."

"Arigatou." She thanked him with a smile and left. To him, that simple smile can brighten up his day. He chuckled at that thought.

She was thinking about that camping trip. To her, it didn't really sound 'fun', because she knew there will be a lot of boys attending that trip and fewer girls, which would irritate her. Not only that, but also there are a lot of insects and it would be dark. She shivered at that thought. She is also really busy and doesn't have time to go to the woods and spend 3 days there. So, she really isn't coming.

**(After work...)**

"I'm going first!"

"Thank you for your hard work, Misa-chan!"

They were both walking home. Yes, Usui and Misaki. Since he is her stalker, he told her that he would 'stalk' her home. Because she was so tired to even protest, she just sighed and ignored him like he wasn't there. He just smirked on how cute she acted.

When they passed a grocery store, Misaki remembered to get some fruits on the way home. She stepped at the front of the store, and then someone grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Can't you see? I'm going to the grocery store, idiot! Now le-"

"Ara? Shizuko, look! MISAKI! OVER HERE!" She was cut by that familiar voice. She faced the direction where the voice was coming from. She saw a girl with pink hair tied into pigtails furiously waving her hand. Beside her was a girl who has black hair and glasses. It was Sakura and Shizuko. _Why are they here so late in the evening?_

"Ah Misaki! Why are you-"she walked, coming near her when she stopped by the sight of Usui's hand holding Misaki's. Shizuko tilted her head in confusion. She then looked at the same direction Sakura's sparkling eyes were staring at, and saw two hands holding each other. She was surprised by that sight.

Sakura went near Misaki, "Ne Misaki, I didn't know you had a relationship with Usui-kun..." Sakura said, pointing at their hands.

"Heh? HAH?" She looked at where she was pointing, and felt Usui's grip on her hand became tighter. She blushed and quickly took her hand away. "W-we don't! H-he just suddenly g-grabbed it! H-he asked m-me where I w-was going t-then he just s-suddenly grabbed it!" She muttered hoping that it convinces them, "We h-have no r-relationship!"

Usui smirked and he suddenly went closer to her face. "Oh really? Is that the truth Ayuzawa?"

Misaki blushed and cannot manage to say another word. Sakura was releasing moe flowers as she watched Misaki and Usui which she thought was a couple.

Usui chuckled. Misaki was blushing yet annoyed all of a sudden. Misaki moved her face away. After that, she remembered Sakura and Shizuko witnessed this.

"A-anyway Sakura, wh-what are you doing here so late?" She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh that! I'm buying supplies I'm gonna need for the camping trip! It's so exciting! I heard all the girls from the 2nd year are coming along. It's like a sleepover in the woods! I'm so excited!"

"Apparently, Sakura has been waiting for this trip a long time and is very excited being with the girls." Shizuko stated.

"It's gonna be fun! Ne Misaki, you're going, right?"

Misaki thought for a while. Then she came up with a simple equation, a lot of boys + fewer girls equals... _Oh no!_

"O-of course I'm going! I'm going to protect the girls from those stinky creatures!"

"Yay! Misaki is coming! I'll be looking forward talking about _that_!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing to their hands that were apart yet very close.

Misaki blushed again. She moved her hands far away from his. Sakura chuckled, "See ya later, Misaki!" Both girls bid goodbye.

Misaki's mouth was left hung open. Her back was arched and she sweat-dropped. She was left dumbfounded. Usui chuckled at her reaction, and he was assuming that Misaki already knew what Sakura thought they were. Usui touched her hand and filled the space between her fingers with his fingers. He held her hand tightly as if it was his dear life. Misaki was shocked of his actions. Then, she questioned, "U-Usui, what are you doing!" She exclaimed, trying to free her hand on his grip. He just held it tighter.

"Can't I do it to my girlfriend?" He said, smirking. Misaki opened her mouth while blushing.

"G-girlfriend? M-me? As if!" She shouted, catching attention of some people.

He led her to the nearby dark alleyway. Then, Misaki was pinned to the wall. She blushed and felt a chill went down her spine. Her heart skipped a beat and she clenched her fist, ready to give a blow.

"You know what they were thinking we were, right?"

Misaki blushed at the thought that they thought they were in a relationship. "Sh-shut up, pervert!" She released a punch. Usui successfully caught it with his hand.

He leaned on her right ear and whispered, "Why don't we become what they thought we were? And while we're at it, wanna continue further?" He was grinning. She blushed again, for many times today. _How did things end up this way?_

"Wh...WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'm only going to that trip to protect the girls! And one more thing... LET ME THROUGH, PERVERT! A LOT OF PEOPLE WILL SEE US!" Misaki exclaimed, ignoring his question.

"But it's so dark in here. How will people see us?" Usui said, pouting. He noticed that she ignored that last question of his. Yet, he was very certain why, and the answer to it.

"I'm going home." Misaki stated, escaping the pin. He followed her home, like always, and then headed home as well. He was a little bit excited inside; telling himself this trip will end well. He smirked at that thought, thinking this would be fun.

**(One day before the trip)**

Misaki was heading to Seika High, thinking this will be a pretty busy day because of the camping trip tomorrow. As she entered the campus, everyone was talking about it. From the noble 1st years to the matured 4th years, all that escaped in their mouths is something about that trip. There were so many late entries for the trip. Yet, some boys backed out of the trip when they knew Misaki was coming. The girls felt more secure but the boys feels that their actions are limited. Even when she entered the student council room, everyone was talking about it. _Everyone is talking about it, huh. Well, better prepare for the worst_. She thought to herself.

**(Before lunchtime)**

She was walking through the hallways and saw a huge number of students in front of a board. _What's with the commotion? _She thought. She heard sighs and screams of joy or disappointment coming from the students. She went nearer the board to see it for herself. She was guessing this is the arrangement on who is on a certain tent. She heard there will be 3 boys and 2 girls on one tent, but there are some exceptions.

She scanned the board to look for her name. She was on the part where there are 3 girls and 2 boys on a tent. She kept reading aloud... "Tent #12: Ayuzawa Misaki, Hanazono Sakura, Kaga Shizuko, Shintani Hinata and Usui Takumi... At least I'm with Sakura and Shizuko, I can pro- WAIT! SHINTANI AND USUI ARE IN TENT 12 TOO?"

"I see you found out who was in tent #12..." a certain blonde haired guy stated. He was smirking, while his hands rested on her shoulders.

"This is going to be fun, Misaki-chan..." He whispered on her ear from behind. She blushed as she felt his hot breath on her skin.

"Sh... SHUT UP, HENTAI!" She shouted. She was lucky it was lunchtime, so no one really heard her. Usui responded with a chuckle. He told to himself; this is going to end up my way...

* * *

**Well, what do you think. I'm sorry if it has OOC or wrong grammar or anything that might not fit in a title of a 'good story'. Thanks for stopping by to read and please rate and review. I'm beggin' ya!**

**Sakura: Please help Mayu-chan! (furiously waves her fisted hands) I'm beggin' 'ya!**

**Mayu-chan: Arigatou, Sakura-chan!**

**Sakura: While you're at it, please support Kuuga-kun's next concert! And Misaki-chan and Usui-kun's story! They look sooo cute!**

**Mayu-chan: Umm, Screen time is over Sakura...**

**Sakura:Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** **You know I don't own it, so why bother? It's not fan fiction if you own it, so... I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama nor its characters neither the story.**

**Arigatou to all the reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated this for some time, I kinda ran out of ideas, but now I've been bitten by Mr. Plot Bunny. Thanks Mr. Bunny and enjoy the fanfic! Also, I know it's not possible for boys and girls to be inside one tent (believe me, I know. I went on 3 camping trips already and this event never happened) but you will see later. I don't want to give spoilers, but if you want to, I'll give some hints.**

**Camping Trip Chapter 2: To the Trip**

It was a normal day in Seika High and Misaki was minding her business. Then, a teacher approached her.

"HUH?" Misaki shouted, enough to damage the ears of the persons near her. Misaki snorted in annoyance, confusion and a lot more emotions, some she cannot describe herself. As she was recovering from the shock, she noticed everyone had covered their ears. Yet, the teacher somewhat looked dizzy...

As Sakura and Shizuko was recovering from their best friend's scream, they explained, "But Misaki-san, Usui-san was the only person who would agree to sit with you, except for me and Sakura." Shizuko stated. "And it would be fun, Misaki! Please, just this once?" She also pleaded while she's at it. She knew she couldn't resist it. Shizuko sweat dropped, knowing that the pink-headed girl was doing this for her personal fun.

"Sakura is taking advantage of Misaki-san, again..." Shizuko whispered to herself, yet loud enough to be heard by her two friends.

"But Shizuko, we rarely see Misaki and Usui-kun together." She pouted while waving her fists, hoping that her efforts would lead Misaki and Usui sitting beside each other inside the bus. Ever since Sakura saw Usui and Misaki holding hands, the only thing she talked about is how this developing relationship nourishes in the future. Although she keeps it a secret from everyone else, Sakura would spend half of her time thinking about both of them.

"I-I'll think about it." She announced, denying her feelings again. "YAY!" Sakura shouted, moe flowers coming out. Misaki bid goodbye as she headed towards the Council Room, her face covered by her hand. She thought about Sakura's favour then suddenly, her heart was jumping up and down, almost like excited.

She stopped midway at that thought. _Excited? About that? W-why would I? I-It's not something to be worth exciting about! In fact, I HATE IT!_ She sternly and softly told herself. She also noticed that she has been doing and feeling like this ever since Sakura and Shizuko saw the "Tragedy", as Misaki calls it. She then sighed in frustration and continued towards her destination, wondering how will this get worse, or will it?

**(Camping Day)**

"Ugh..." Misaki exclaimed while her eyebrows twitched. There were also blue lines showing up under her eyelids. This expression was made because Usui was blankly staring at her, like she was some kind of center of attraction to him, which was true to Takumi.

"What?" She asked, in a very annoyed tone.

"What what?" He said, somehow playfully.

"Why are you staring at me? People are all around us. You could stare at them for once!"

"Why would I bother staring at some people I never knew? And plus, the cutest thing in the world is already in front of me..." Usui stated, smirking and approaching her face.

She turned away, blushing. _How'd I end up like this? _She thought as she cupped her forehead with her hand. She summarized her current situation right now; The Perfect Disaster, and she could write a book about this. She is currently sitting on the window seat and to top that, beside him is Usui and Sakura and Shizuko are behind them. She doesn't even know who else watches them. She started to get nervous, afraid of the fact that people may mistake them as a... couple. Yet, there is another feeling, and she didn't want it to go away. She sighed, because she felt that feeling again and that she cannot find any way her image could benefit from this. Since they are together for the rest of the week, Misaki couldn't find a brighter side to this. Yet, she has got to do this for the girls.

***USUI'S POV* (A little later after the last scene)**

I was sleeping on my seat, and I was dreaming of Ayuza... I meant Misa-chan (chuckles). Then, something hit my shoulder. My eyes slowly opened and widened as I turned to my right to see what, or who it is. It is none other than my thoughts, my dreams, and my life. It's Ayuzawa Misaki. Her eyes were closed and she looked defenceless. I smiled as I stared right onto her face. She looked so cute, that I almost lost control. I stroked her head, then down to her shoulder. I was going to aim for her arm next, but then... she woke up.

"Mnh..." She moaned, rubbing her eyes, adjusting her eyesight. After approximately 5 seconds, she got up from my shoulder and after that, I guess she realized that she slept on my shoulder because she blushed. She looked at me, her mouth opened as she muttered but cannot find the words to say.

I started the conversation, "Had a nice nap, Ayuzawa?" I was smiling, which made her blush more.

"I-it's okay..." She turned away, still blushing from what happened, but I heard her grit her teeth, probably from embarrassment. She really is cute.

I went closer and breathed on her neck as I state, "That's good to hear..." That time, I want to wrap her around my arms, but we were in a bus, and people would see. Not that I care, but she does. I kissed her cheek for the replacement for the hug.

***MISAKI'S POV***

"That's good to hear...' He stated, while breathing in and out on it. I felt a shiver in my spine as he continues to do so. Then, he... kissed my cheek. My heart skipped a beat for some I-don't-know-what reasons, and I was hoping he didn't feel I did. Then, my eyebrows twitched. I raised my fisted hand.

**-Normal POV—**

After a while, Usui was still teasing his 'personal maid', as Takumi calls it. But, he also feels a small, unnecessary pain in his left arm, but it wasn't as stingy as before, perhaps because of the reason she didn't punch him hard enough. He noticed this. Who wouldn't? Anyhow, they just kept quiet for the whole trip. Usui was thinking of his one-and-only, and Misaki was thinking of a strategy to protect the girls, and while she's at it, she thought about how to protect herself from the harassments from the perverted space alien. It has been like this for a while, Usui suddenly chuckling (which convinces her that it is just a part of his idiotic expressions) while Misaki spewing a deadly aura every time he does.

(MINUTES LATER)

Misaki was thinking about certain stuff, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at her left, "We're here, Prez."

"Oh!" Misaki exclaimed, standing up from her seat, ready to go to. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her down back where she was sitting.

"Don't rush it. It's not like we'll get lost or anything if we came out last." He said teasingly.

"IDIOT! We are not getting lost, THEY will!" She exclaimed, escaping from his grip. As she walk out of the bus, and saw that the boys gave way as she does, she tries her best not to look back to the person she walked out on. Yet, there was A BIG feeling of regret, thinking that she might have unsettled him.

When she couldn't suppress the feeling, she looked back at the expressionless face of the blond-haired guy, and she smiled. Usui's eyes widened as he caught the glimpse of her gentle smile. She then walked out afterwards. Yes, it is true that somehow, she softened, and he noticed this again. He can't believe the fact that he made the demonic, boy-hating president of a past all-boy school to a somehow more angelic figure for him. Truly, he had fallen for her...

**GOMENAZAI! I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A WHILE BECAUSE MY SCHOOL IS PRETTY HARSH ON TIME. IMAGINE 10 HOURS ON SCHOOL, AND THAT DOESN'T COUNT THE 2 ½ HOURS I SPEND JUST GOING TO AND FROM SCHOOL. Anyways, I did this, so please review! That is essential for me, since that's the only push you could give me right now... ARIGATOU!**


End file.
